1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of safety devices for use with operation of motor vehicles, namely, vests containing luminescent signaling means interconnected with the power and signaling apparatus of the motor vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the present world of heavy traffic, increasing populations, and diverse modes of transportation, it is particularly important that users of more exposed vehicles, for instance, motorcycles or bicycles be fully visible to larger vehicles whose field of vision of these exposed travelers may be hindered by discrepancies in size or other factors such as heavy traffic and noise. For riders of motorcycles, which travel at least as fast as other vehicles and on the same roadways, it is also important to be able to immediately communicate rider intentions to other motorists by visual means or signals. Without proper communication between motorcycle riders and other motorists, the motorcycle riders face an unnecessary and increased risk of serious injury or death by collisions with other motorists. Motorcycles have long been outfitted with blinkers, headlights and taillights similar to those commonly found on an automobile, however, the prior art makes no provision for a wearable, adjustable device with luminescent indicators which is interconnected with the power and signaling apparatus of the motor vehicle. The concept of a safety vest is not new. James M. Harrison U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,667 (1984) discloses a vest with special protectable plates for use by motorcycle riders. Joan A. P. Roe U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,661 (1986) discloses a water skiing vest with a flag that indicates when a skier is down. Ernest Q Paredes U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,533 (1982) discloses a vest for use by a pedestrian with blinking light bulbs on the shoulders to enhance visibility and reflective patches. Vernon L. Jackman U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,411 (1997) even discloses a vest that is capable of communicating signals such as left, right, stop and go by light signaling means. However, there is no provision in the prior art for a safety vest with luminescent signaling means that is interconnected with and feeds from a vehicle's existing power source and operates from the vehicle's existing signaling apparatus. There is nothing in the prior art, which discloses use of an adjustable vest coupled to a vehicle's power source and signaling source and which is used to activate a wearable light signal. Further, there is nothing in the prior art that discloses a vest adapted for use by multiple riders so that the vests of the riders may be interconnected and capable of communicating visual signals of rider intentions.